


you should see me in a crown

by AdamJensens



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post TLJ, Pre-Relationship, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamJensens/pseuds/AdamJensens
Summary: They say a fish rots from the head down, and it’s up to Hux to prevent chaos in the ranks of First Order after Kylo Ren becomes Supreme Leader.[post TLJ; canon divergent; no beta, we die like the early draft for Ep IX]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the leaked script of Ep IX... I can’t properly express how salty I am we got TROS instead.  
> But at least I got inspired to write this, so here, take it.  
> We deserved chancellor Hux, dammit!!!  
> This one is for Kylux Positivity Week: Day 8 – Favourite Kylux Trope  
> My favourite trope is _Hux In Power_. Pry Chancellor Hux from my cold dead hands.  
> And of course the title is from that Billie Eilish song that’s forever a Hux song for me.

The docking bay is buzzing with noise of many different things happening at once. Hux stands by a window, observing it all. Stormtroopers marching, maintenance droids cleaning the floor, engines buzzing. The look from his room’s window could be described as ugly and that would be putting it mildly.

With a cup of tea in hands Hux looks at the docking bay, such a wonderful view, and what lovely sounds come through thin walls especially at night when he’s trying to sleep. Just like everyone else from the _Finalizer_ he was relocated to this base. He feels him getting this damn room is a form of punishment.

It’s all… temporary. His temporary quarters after he lost command of his ship. A temporary situation until all staff gets transferred, Hux included.

Anger boils inside him since the moment he saw Ren lying on the floor and he hesitated for a second, reaching for his blaster.

Then Kylo Ren announced himself Supreme Leader. And the rest is history.

Hux finishes his tea, swallows two pills he hopes will help with his headache, puts on his coat (it’s so kriffing cold in here) and leaves his quarters. Two hours ago a notification popped up on his datapad, alerting him to Ren’s TIE fighter’s return. Kylo Ren came back to base. Hux practiced his speech enough times to be prepared to face the new Supreme Leader.

With the _Finalizer_ crippled and retired the remaining crew gets relocated to different ships, and Hux can’t stand the idea of being on _someone else’s ship_. It would render him powerless and he would rather let Ren Force choke him to death instead of serving under another officer. He didn’t climb up the chain of command to be now reduced to someone’s lap dog. Besides, he has enemies even within the Order. Power hungry people never forget the past (he should know, he’s one of them).

He may pretend he’s Ren’s pet, stars know some people see him as such. Right now the Order is like a pack of stray dogs. They need a strong leader, not… a distracted one. But as much as he hates what the First Order has become it is imperative Kylo Ren keeps his title as the Supreme Leader.

Because Ren…

Hux knows the man long enough to understand Kylo Ren can be influenced. Hux only needs to play his cards right. After all, their new Supreme Leader doesn’t seem to care that much about such trivial matters like actually ruling. And that gives Hux many opportunities. Who would have known Kylo Ren would be _useful_ one day…

Let Ren focus on the matters of the Force, or the Jedi and the Sith, or whatever nonsense he considers _important_ , and Hux will handle the rest. What’s the alternative? Assassination? Hux scoffs at the idea. Killing Ren would create a power vacuum. Other high ranking officers would tear each other apart, tear Hux apart because no matter how much influence he had when he served Snoke and commanded the _Finalizer_ , it’s all gone now.

He hears whispers about disposing of him. He failed the Order and Snoke’s gone – it’s time general Hux disappeared. He served his purpose. The only thing keeping others from openly going against him is the fact he now serves Ren.

If others think he’s Ren’s lap dog he will allow it because it keeps Hux safe (for now). They won’t dare to attack him if they believe he has Ren’s support.

(if he truly does or not is a completely different story)

But it’s not enough that others know every order goes first through Hux, and only then to the Supreme Leader. He needs to have more power than being Ren’s overworked secretary – that’s how he feels at times after another sleepless night of work.

Hux wants power. And there’s only one person who can get him that.

He stops at the door and lets a Stormtrooper open it for him. Two Stormtroopers guard the Supreme Leader’s throne chamber but aren’t allowed inside. Ren still comes to meetings to discuss their strategy, or the lack of thereof, but never says much when the topic concerns credits, weapons or training of new recruits. It’s like he doesn’t care about any of that. The only thing he _does_ care is some bullshit Jedi trinkets, sending another crew to another ruined temple to search for more Jedi garbage. Every time Hux hears the words _Jedi_ or _Sith_ or the _Force_ he wants to groan.

Hux makes his way towards the throne. At the sight of Ren his lips form a thin line. He’d like to begin with a snide remark, a display of disdain for Ren’s sloppy way of governing the Order, but he stops himself before he can say something he may later regret. The days when they both could taunt each other endlessly are long gone.

Supreme Leader sits on his throne, brooding. It’s all he does lately: disappears who knows where to do Force training or whatever, or sit here and brood. It’s maddening, really.

The chamber is empty; Hux doesn’t even ask why there is a throne room in this base. Snoke wasn’t known for his subtlety anyway. There’s no one here other than Ren who didn’t bother to assign anyone to guard the throne room from the inside and stubbornly declines all of Hux’s suggestions regarding his safety.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux begins with a slight nod of his head. He is _not_ going to bow.

Ren’s eyes are on him and Hux bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from scoffing. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren looks bored. Hux resists the urge to walk up to the man and punch him right in the face.

Hux inhales. He knows what he should say.

They need to unite their forces and create a strategy to get rid of the Resistance once and for all. To do that they need credits, so they must form alliances where they can or take what they need from others. Terrorizing nations works if there’s no force to oppose them but with the Resistance growing in numbers with each day, the Order needs to be smart about their tactics. They’re playing a game of chess with the whole galaxy. Supreme Leader should be their strongest piece.

Hux knows this and more.

Kylo Ren, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care about any of it in the slightest. It irritates Hux to no end.

“I requested this meeting because I have to present a plan of great importance to the Order. Allow me to explain what propositions I have in mind, Supreme Leader. Firstly, it is imperative we send– ”

“Hux.”

Ren’s deep voice echoes between the walls. Hux stutters and falls silent. There’s always been something odd about the way Ren says his name. Hux can’t quite understand what it is.

Then he feels it, it’s like a cold finger poking his brain.

“Get out of my head!” he hisses with an angry glare.

Ren brooding and being useless is one thing but Ren brooding, being useless _and_ on top of all that messing with Hux’s head is too much.

“We could talk, you know. If you could let me to explain everything to you instead of using those powers of yours to read my mind.”

“If I let you to explain your plan,” Kylo Ren speaks with a hint of an amused smile on his lips, “we would be here all day, general. I don’t have all day to listen to you talk, and I suspect you have other matters to attend to.”

He quirks an eyebrow. Hux grits his teeth. How is it possible this man gets even more infuriating?

“That’s a good plan. I’ll allow it,” Ren says. His eyes shine with something dark and mysterious.

“You– _Excuse me_?” Hux frowns, growing more irritated. Reading his mind is one thing but _also_ making a fool of him?

“But only if you accept my proposition first,” Ren adds with a grin, eyes narrowed.

Hux doesn’t feel _small_ anymore. He has position and power (not that much at the moment but he’s working on it). He’s the one who looks down on others, make them stare at their feet, afraid to look him in the eyes. He’s the one who makes other people feel small.

Then why he now feels a pang of panic in his heart when Ren stands up and walks right up to him, looking Hux straight in the eyes?

Why does he feel as if Ren was a Rancor set loose to hunt him?

“You have a proposition for me?” Hux asks staring right back. If Ren’s trying to intimidate him, first with the Force and his stupid mind reading trick, now with brute power, then Hux will show him he’s not so easily scared.

_What are you going to do next, put your lightsaber’s sparking blade to my throat?_ He thinks, a challenge in his eyes.

What Ren does next, however, is far from violence.

It’s worse because it’s so surprising Hux doesn’t know how to react.

Ren takes Hux’s hand and just holds it in his big gloved hands.

“I want you to keep First Order in check,” Kylo Ren says, his voice low. “I’ll name you my chancellor. We need to rule united, build an empire so the whole galaxy bows down to the Order.”

“Chancellor?” Hux repeats in a whisper. His thoughts are running wild. If Ren makes him a chancellor, Hux will become the _second_ strongest figure on the chess board. He shivers at the thought.

It’s not the end of surprises. Ren then bows his head and presses his lips to Hux’s hand.

Hux freezes _._

A soft gasp escapes from his lips even though it _shouldn’t_ , and his head is suddenly empty, devoid of thoughts. There’s a pang of regret in his heart; if only he wasn’t wearing gloves so he could feel those plush lips on his skin.

It’s so ridiculous Hux stands there, unable to move, overwhelmed by a storm of emotions that appears out of nowhere (or so he tells himself). He can’t comprehend how this silly little gesture can render him utterly speechless.

Ren is still holding his hand, touch so gentle it’s unbelievable. Hux nearly chokes.

“Chancellor Armitage Hux,” Ren says, and hearing the title added to his name makes Hux’s heart skip a beat. “Let’s rule the galaxy together.”

Hux answers with a smile, his heart singing with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have not been okay since the day I read the part of the script with Kylo saying “Our empire is strong”.  
> you may find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/AdamJensenss)


End file.
